<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Dirty Dancer by xxambreignsxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807710">Dirty Dirty Dancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx'>xxambreignsxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Clubs and Crime, Daddy Kink, Developing Feelings?, Dirty Talk, Lust, M/M, Mox is a stripper and also his boss's personal whore, Mox was a pawn, RoMox - Freeform, Roman's got score to settle with the said boss, Shameless Smut, a little sneak peak from a verse I have been plotting/writing, but now Roman's hooked way deep, intercourse, kinky rough sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is in way deep and its gonna come back and bite him in the ass, but he's past regrets when he realizes staying away from Mox is not an option.</p><p>Plot - This is part of a verse I have been plotting/writing a bit bout. Plot revolves around Seth who is the right hand man of Mob Boss!Hunter and runs this joint where Mox works as a stripper. He also service Seth as his personal whore. Roman is Rollin's enemy from the past and has score to settle with him. He planned to use Mox as a pawn, but everything goes to shit when he starts feeling some kind of way for the man who's risking it all for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Dirty Dancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="hyZhC">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Mox’s body shook as he felt Roman’s hard length going deeper inside him, his hips moving expertly over Roman’s as he sat in the other man’s lap. Roman’s shirt was half undone, Mox’s mouth latching onto the other man’s neck every now and again. The auburn male let out a half mewl half moan when Roman’s big hands wrapped around his waist and guided him to move faster. </p></div><div class=""><p>Roman’s eyes were drinking in the sight of the beautiful boy bouncing on his cock, making him see stars and absolutely loose his mind. He never knew playing with fire could be so tempting. He never thought he would be type to risk everything just for a high. But fuck...Mox wasn’t just a high. He was a forbidden fruit Roman never wanted to ever stop devouring.</p></div><div class=""><p>Roman let out a deep growl as Mox moved his hips in a circular motion, his droopy lust filled eyes locked with Roman’s dark chocolate orbs. Roman pressed his face against the other man’s neck, his hands cupping Mox’s ass as he brought the other man closer against his body. Mox moaned out deliciously against him, his voice so wrecked as he whispered out, “Fuck...We gotta stop doin’ this, big man. One day we’re gonna get caught...and we’ll be so fucked..”</p></div><div class=""><p>Roman’s mouth stretched into a smirk as he heard those words, then he moved his head and brought his face near Mox’s, their lips mere apart from each other. Roman cupped that tight delicious ass in his hands that was currently engulfing his hard cock and said, “Can’t stop, Baby Boy. Can’t get enough of you, and fuck if we get caught, I won’t regret a fucking thing.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Mox’s smile was stunning, dirty and excited. The little minx let out a slutty little moan as Roman’s cock stabbed against his prostate, then he pressed his mouth against Roman’s. “You gonna be the death of me, Big Dog.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Roman groaned as he tasted that sweet mouth, humming as he felt his orgasm reaching. He thrusted up into Mox, feeling the other man’s tight hole flexing, and he looked up to see Mox grinning at him deviously. “Wanna fill me up Big Dog? Come on, we are running out of time. Cum in me <em>Daddy.</em>”</p></div><div class=""><p>Roman felt like his body was on fire, the desire running through his veins was so raw and intense. He growled out as he grabbed Mox’s hair and yanked his head back a little, his thrusts getting rougher and rougher as fucked up into Mox, his own voice rough and needy as he whispered out, “Such a little cockslut for me, Baby. How can I stay away when you beg so prettily? When you look so fucking perfect on my cock? Fuck, Daddy’s gonna fill your ass...you gonna walk out of here and sleep in your boss’s bed knowing I have you ruined for him. Come on, beautiful. Want you to cum with me.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Mox’s eyes rolled back in his head, Roman was showcasing his raw power and just manhandling his smaller body. Mox never remembered getting fucked as good as Roman fucked him. His voice, his touch, the way he looked at Mox like he was the most precious thing to ever walk on the face of the earth...It all made Mox so weak for this man. It all made him want to misbehave, and fuck did he love misbehaving when it got him a fucking this good. </p></div><div class=""><p>Mox’s moans were getting needier and needier. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Roman’s shoulders, and he could tell from Roman’s erratic thrusts that the big man was getting close. He reached between their bodies and tugged at his own leaking cock. He almost cried at his own touch, and as soon as he felt Roman’s warm cum spluttering his insides, Mox was coming undone too.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Fuckk, babe.” Roman’s face was pressed against Mox’s neck, prepping sweet little kisses against the other man’s flushed heated skin as he started to come down from the high of his orgasm. Mox moaned against him, bringing his lips against the bigger man’s and kissing him deeply. “Your glorious dick is gonna get me in so much trouble big man. I wish I could keep you all the time.”</p></div><div class=""><p>The grin on Mox’s face was a little sad, a little flirtatious and Roman felt his heart thumping against his chest. Mox was suppose to be just a pawn in Roman’s quest to get even with the man who owned Mox, but he had become something that tugged at Roman’s heart that had denied beating for anyone in for such a long time. He wasn’t ready to admit that though, so he just smiled at Mox and tugged at his waist, bringing him back against his lips and pressing a sweet kiss to his mouth. “Sneak out with me. Just once...I promise I’ll bring you back in one piece. I just wanna take my time with you...fuck you like you deserve to be fucked. I wanna wake up next to you.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Roman’s voice was deep and filled with want, eyes searching Mox’s even though he knew Mox would most probably decline his request. He had been pursuing Mox these last few times they had hooked up, just wanting a night away from the darkness and lies surrounding them, where they could just explore each other and whatever they felt for one another. One day he was sure Mox would give in, but it looked like tonight wasn’t that day.</p></div><div class=""><p>The anxious look on Mox’s face told Roman how conflicted the other man was. He smiled a little sadly and leaned into press another soft kiss against Mox’s lips. “Maybe next time, hm? Come on, I have to go.”</p></div><div class=""><p>The look on Mox’s face was of pure disappointment and frustration, but he got off of Roman anyways, the dread of going back to his life which didn’t even belong to him consuming him all of a sudden. For some reason being with Roman made him feel more than just a piece of meat, which was ironic considering his relationship with Roman was pure physical. Just two men driven with lust and playing with danger.</p></div><div class=""><p>Roman was cleaning himself up and fixing his clothing, eyes watching Mox as he stood there a few feet away, still naked. He was quite, too quite. His blue mischievous eyes looked sullen, and Roman just had to take the other man in his arms. Mox buried his face against Roman’s neck, a sigh leaving his lips as Roman kissed his forehead. “I’ll come back for you.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Promise?” Mox was looking up at him, eyes hopeful and shinning with something that was definitely more than just lust. Roman smiled and nodded, kissing his head again. “Promise. And soon.”</p></div><div class=""><p>They kissed one last time before Roman forced himself to release the other man from his embrace and head for the door, Mox’s eyes met his one last time and then he was gone.</p></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>
          <span class="Hi_aW">Post</span>
        </p></div></div></div></div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="hyZhC">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>